fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Jade Yukimura
Jade Yukimura (ジェイド雪村 Jeido Yukimura) is one of the main protagonists of Pretty Cure Nightmare Fantasy. His alter ego is Cure Clarity, the Pretty Cure of the jade, and his theme color is green. His catchphrase is "Got it!" (「とった！」 "Totta!") Bio Appearance His chocolate brown hair makes it hard to see his olive eyes. Later on, his hair doesn't cover his eyes and he has red sunglasses with teal lens. As Cure Clarity, he has a green cape and roller skates. Two things someone who wants balance in their life should never have. Personality Jade is smart and diligent but because of that he is very socially awkward. He was told by his father to be like him; a mean, gambling madman, but Jade wants a more simpler life. One where he doesn't have to get murdered in Russian roulette. He is one to get carried away, however, especially by people like Ami Minamoto, who he has a big crush on. Relationships * Minamoto Ami - His one-sided crush. * Ana Sofia Martinez - His loving mother. * Yukimura Motoharu - He and Maria use to switch back with him because they were divorced. Etymology * Jade means "jade". I honestly have no idea what that word means. * Yukimura has something to do with snow, but I only chose it because it had "yu" in it, and "yu" is "jade" in Chinese. History Motoharu Yukimura is a very bad man. He drinks, he smokes, and that causes Jade to accidentally secondhand smoke. After the murder of Ericka Cambeiro and Mr. Yukihara's arrest, Jade started to live with his mother, Ana Sofia Martinez, who wrongfully didn't take Jade after a divorce from a long time ago. He was applied for the George Washington Memorial Private School because of his intelligence and antisocial behavior, which is perfect for such a highly appreciated school. In episode 5, Jade becomes Cure Clarity. In episode 19, he gets some $10 glasses and meets his future self's clone, Roger Russo. At the end of the series, he and Ami go to the Martinez Christmas Party. But then Ami was talking mean about Jade in his face, so he finds a cool girl, and they got married when they were old enough. This starts a cycle. Cure Clarity Cure Clarity (キュアクラリティ Kyuakurariti) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Jade. In order to transform, he has to get his Kiraki Prismatic 2004 and dial 258-000-0000 (do not dial), yells "Pretty Cure Impact!" and he transforms and looks pretty. During battles, he usually uses an assortment of weapons rather than his body. He has protective gear to protect himself from physical harm. Attacks * Believe in You * Jade Slash * Love You Like a Love Song Trivia * His fake voice actor's name is one letter away from Jack Torrance, one of the three main characters of The Shining. * After Eva Cambeiro, Darlene Delgado, and Matilda Gonzalez, Jade is the second Pretty Cure in the Atsuiaka series with Hispanic blood. * Jade is also the second male Pretty Cure of the Atsuiaka series, succeeded by Jasmine Shoji. * He is the second Pretty Cure to wear sunglasses in Pretty Cure form, succeeded by Ideguchi Keiko. * His Cure Clarity design has heelys to represent the imbalance of his life. He was not allowed to jump with the shoes because of safety reasons. When he understands the lesson, that's when the shoes get replaced with real shoes. * Jade is the only character known to have divorced parents that he'd go back and forth with. I don't know the canon Pretty Cure franchise to know if this is a first for it. Gallery Imageriold.png Imagerilast.png Jade gives a THUMBUP.png Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Male Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Green Cures Category:Male Cures Category:Pretty Cure Nightmare Fantasy